TrastornoZ, GlorIa & ArMas
by Valkyriene
Summary: Arrodillados frente al enemigo, revolcándose a sus pies entre gritos desgarradores y penosos, el Imperio Irken cayó nuevamente bajo el yugo naciente de su propia tiranía. Tarde o temprano, los errores del pasado pasarían factura, y esto era parte de ello. Donde Zim es algo más que un defecto y el mundo se esfuerza por adaptarse a ello. Aunque algunos tienen otros planes para él.


**Escrito por Valkyriene (Ao3: BonfireHeart).**

¡Buenas! Aquí Valkyriene regresando de la muerte otra vez. Hoy les traigo una probadita de lo que sería una "novela" de Invasor Zim que tengo en mente, mostrándoles este capítulo único/primer avance como un In media res.

Por cierto, les dejo el nombre y link de un mix que pueden encontrar en YouTube, con el cual recomiendo muchísimo leer esta historia. Al estar redactando estaba escuchándolo y, créanme, los temas de ese mix fueron los que verdaderamente me hicieron dar rienda suelta.

**Nombre del video:** Love, Death + Robots Vibe Mix (Electro/Cyberpunk)  
**Canal:** NightmareOwl Música**  
Link (elimina los asterisco): **www.*youtube.*com/watch?v=kp54_1fgsFU

¡Que disfrutes de la lectura! :D

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA/DISCLAIMER:**

● **Invasor Zim y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de** **Jhonen Vasquez.**

● **Rated M (17+): no recomendado para menores de 17 años por contener escenas explícitas de violencia, uso deliberado de lenguaje fuerte y grosero, temas adultos tratados de modo detallado y escenas fuertes.**

…

**¡▲!**

_ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE ESCENAS DE __EXTREMA VIOLENCIA__ (LENGUAJE VULGAR, AGRESIONES FUERTES, MUERTES EXPLICITAS Y SANGRE), QUE PUEDEN RESULTAR INQUIETANTES Y/O PERTURBADORAS. QUE LO DISFRUTES._

* * *

**TrastornoZ, GlorIa & ArMas**

_Primer avance  
"Todas las cosas que ella dijo"_

El Más Alto Rojo intentó liberarse de las esposas en sus muñecas. Gritando mil y un maldiciones el su lengua nativa. A su izquierda, su compañero también esposado, el Más Alto Púrpura, suspiró, presionándose un poco con las manos en el lado derecho de su abdomen. Estaba herido. No gravemente, pero, era algo de qué preocuparse si había sangre fluyendo.

—Quédate quieto —una mano helada tomó al Más Alto Rojo por la barbilla y lo obligó a verlo a los ojos. Sus fríos iris grises se dilataron.

—Jódete —Rojo gruño.

—Eso lo hicieron cuando ustedes destruyeron mi planeta, gracias —el alíen apretó más su agarre. Su piel amarillenta brillando ante las llamas a sus espadas.

—De nada —dijo Púrpura. Los ojos grises se dirigieron a él.

Soltando la barbilla del Más Alto Rojo, el alíen amarillo se puso de cuclillas para poder encarar a Púrpura, pues ambos Irkens estaban arrodillados contra su voluntad en el suelo, al igual que otros cincuenta y tantos soldados Irkens.

Todos siendo vigilados por soldados que tenían el mismo uniforme gris que el alíen amarillento. Ellos caminaban entre la marea de cabezas verdes, apuntando sus armas todo el tiempo y golpeando a quien se atreviera a mover un solo dedo.

Era como ver una escena de toma de rehenes de una mala película.

El invasor Skoodge, no muy lejos de Los Más Altos, miraba con asco y tristeza el cuerpo de un compañero caído yaciendo frete a él. La sangre y sesos volados a punto de ensuciarle los pantalones conforme más brotaban.

Un disparo reciente, entonces.

—Dime, _mi_ Más Alto —el alien amarillo entornó los ojos contra Purpura—: ¿qué fue lo que los hizo tan blanditos de la noche a la mañana? —inquirió casi en un susurro, curioso, colocando una mano en el mango de su espada; bella espada tan dorada que parecía haber sido bañada en oro, descansado en la vaina de su cinturón—. Abandonar sin previo aviso la Operación Ruina Inevitable, protección de seres que ni siquiera son de su raza, renovación de leyes para el trato digno de la especie Irken y sus aliados… —vaciló—. ¿Qué les pasó? Antes eran chéveres —dijo sarcásticamente, poniendo una falsa cara triste—. ¿Dónde están esos Altos tiránicos de siempre?

—Cosas que uno tiene que hacer para la supervivencia de la especie, hehe —Púrpura alzó los hombros—. Te enteraste, ¿no? "Crisis en el planeta Irk tras un fallido _golpe de estado_" —lo explicó como si fuese algo obvio—. ¿No lees las noticias intergalácticas o qué?

El alíen se quedó estoico observando a Púrpura, y luego, de la nada, comenzó a reír por sus bajos, subiendo de tono hasta estallar en carcajadas.

Segundos después le dio al Más Alto un puñetazo en la mejilla.

Los jadeos de horror y sorpresa no se hicieron esperar.

Púrpura escupió un diente, sin inmutarse por lo sucedido.

—¡¿Podrías callarte un jodido segundo?! —Red gruño entre dientes contra Púrpura.

—Capitán —uno de los soldados del llamó.

—¡¿Qué quieres?! —el alíen de ojos grises, el Capitán, se enderezó, sin antes haber golpeado a Púrpura en la otra mejilla.

—Nos necesitan en la nave.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

—No lo sé, Capitán, la señal se cortó antes de que dijeran que es lo que estaba pasando, pero sonaba urgente.

El silencio reino en el lugar. El Capitán y el soldado iniciaron una batalla de miradas.

El ambiente se estaba tornando incómodo, para todos.

Tenn, que estaba a un lado del Más Alto Rojo, miraba a ambos alíen como si fuese un partido de ping pong.

—_No_ me voy a ir de aquí con las manos vacías —el Capitán informó gesticulando exageradamente sus palabras, rompiendo un poco el aire de tención.

—Entendido, _Capitán _—el Soldado asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, imitando el tono de voz de su superior.

—Wow, se nota el respeto que te tienen —Púrpura habló.

—¿Te vale madres la vida, verdad? —Rojo preguntó retóricamente.

El Capitán se giró sobre sus talones y pateó a Rojo en el área de su squeedily spooch.

—¿Yo que hice? —las palabras de Rojo salieron entrecortadas, roncas, con dolor y muy bajas. Apenas audible.

—Existir —el Capitán respondió, sonriendo. Sus dientes afilados brillando—. Volveré a preguntar y espero que esta vez sean sinceros, amigos míos. De lo contrario… —desenvainó su espada y la alzó por arriba de su cabeza. Inmediatamente sus soldados prepararos las armas y apuntaron a los demás Irkens.

Algunos gritos se escaparon de sus gargantas.

—Creo que no es necesario explicarlo —el Capitán se encogió de hombros, poniendo la punta de su espada en cuello de Rojo. Este último retrocediendo un poco tratando de no verse cobarde.

El soldado que anteriormente había informado al Capitán sobre la situación en la nave, se aproximó al Más Alto Púrpura y le apuntó con su arma.

—¿Dónde está? —el Capitán inquirió con un canto amigable.

—No lo sabemos. Ni siquiera sabemos si existe —Púrpura fue quien contestó, con indiferencia, aunque los nervios se veían en el temblor de sus dedos.

—¡No es lo que busco~! —el Capitán exclamó en un tarareo burlón y perforó sutilmente el cuello de Rojo; una línea de sangre pintándose.

Skoodge apartó la mirada al borde de las lágrimas.

Un soldado de forma esquelética notó eso y arremetió contra al pequeño Irken:

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —agarró a Skoodge por el cuello de la camisa y lo elevó a la altura de sus ojos—. ¡La diversión está para allá! —obligó al Irken a mover la cabeza en dirección del interrogatorio, jalándole de las antenas.

—¡Agh… m-mierda! ¡Es cierto! —el Más Alto Rojo sujetó el filo de la espada entre sus manos esposadas, sin importarle si se cortaba o no. Quería alejar esa repugnante cosa dorada de su garganta tan mal.

—¡¿Dónde está el arma?!

—¡Ya les dije que no existe! —Púrpura silbó.

—¡No, no! ¡Cállate un rato, moradito! —el Capitán pateó el abdomen herido del Más Alto, provocando un quejido agudo—. ¡Primero dicen que no sabe dónde está y luego que no existe! ¡¿Cómo está eso, _amigos_?!

—¡Estamos igual de confundidos que tú! —Rojo tuvo que admitir que el golpe hacia a Púrpura hasta a él le dolió.

—¡¿En-dónde-_está_?! —el vigor de su pregunta les hizo estremecerse.

—¡Que no lo sabemos! —Rojo gritó.

—¡¿Estas sordo o que chingados?! —Purpura también gritó.

Entonces el alíen amarillento también lo hizo, agarrando su espada con ambas manos, elevándola.

El Más Alto Rojo perdería la cabeza.

—_¡C… Ca…pitá…an, van- _—interferencia.

Ese fue el comunicador en su oreja.

El Capitán se detuvo y bajó el arma blanca para iniciar contacto.

Salvado por la campana, ¿eh, Rojo?

—Aquí Delta-02, ¿puede volver a repetir? —el Capitán arqueó una ceja en espera de respuesta.

Nada.

—Delta-02 a Alfa-07, ¿me copian?

Hubo respuesta esta vez, pero la voz estaba más distorsionada que la anterior.

—¡_V… van hac… h…a…cia… tedes!_

—¿Qué?

—_¡Re…ito! ¡…an h…aci… ust…es! _—hubo interferencia, después un grito y luego silencio total.

De repente, la cabeza del alíen que apuntaba su arma hacia Púrpura explotó en mis pedazos, manchando de sangre a Los Más Altos y a los Irkens más cercanos. El cuerpo se balanceó para el frente y cayó sobre Púrpura.

El mundo quedo se quedó en shock, menos Rojo, quien abrió los ojos como platos y dijo:

—¡En el nombre de- —se atraganto al ver cuatro figuras de uniforme táctico épicamente negro (los detalles rojos y plateados sobresaliendo en las rodilleras y los cinturones) dirigiéndose hacia ellos, una de ellas apuntando una escopeta marca Irken echando humo.

—Hola, mis Altos —ok, esa era Tak.

—¡Zim reportándose al servicio! —el más bajito del grupo enfundó una pistola con su mano izquierda en su cinturón mientras que con la derecha daba un saludo militar a Los Más Altos.

Rojo se preguntó mentalmente por donde habían entraron.

—Sabes, nunca en mi vida creí sentirme feliz de ver a Zim —Púrpura comentó.

—¡¿Siguen vivos?! —el Capitán no podía créeselo. Si antes estaba enojado, ahora estaba que ardía de la ira.

Tak bajó la escopeta, la recargó y dijo:

.—No. Somos fantasmas.

—_¡Wiiii~! _—un gritó alegre provino desde los respiraderos.

—¡No se queden ahí! —el Capitán clamó—. ¡Ataqu- _¡Agh! _—algo le cayó encima.

Inmediatamente, los soldados comenzaron a disparar contra los inesperados invitados de la fiesta.

Tak usó solo una bala para terminar con la vida de tres enemigos que se alinearon por las causas del destino.

Un ser metálico era lo que había caído a bruces desde arriba al Capitán, seguido de otro que aterrizó con estilo en cuatro patas después de haber dado unas cuantas pirueta en el descenso.

—¡Hola, patos! —GIR se incorporó, alegre, acomodándose el ojo salido de su órbita por el impacto.

—¿Patos? —Rojo inquirió, confundido.

Mimí convirtió su mano en garras afiladas y comenzó a liberar a todos los soldados Irkens; ellos hicieron lo mismo que la robot con sus compañeros una vez desatados, para que fuera más rápido.

GIR liberó a ambos Altos usando unas tijeras que sacó de su cabeza.

Los soldados Irken se unieron a la pelea, recuperando su variedad de armas y unidades SIR –desactivadas y luego activadas una vez fuera– de unos sacos que el enemigo había usado para privarles de cualquier medio defensa.

Mimí uso si agilidad gatuna para pasar volando a la altura del cuello de los soldados enemigos, usando sus garras, haciendo un lío de sangre de colores.

—¡Quiero intentarlo! —GIR alzó las manos, eufórico—. ¡Quiero _vEr sAnGrE_! —sus ojos, pecho y antena se tornaron rojas.

¡Oh, sí, bebé!

GIR metió la mano en su cabeza y sacó una cierra eléctrica.

La dulce e inocente risa del GIR de siempre se mezcló con la distorsionada y grave de su contraparte sangrienta.

GIR prendió la sierra y se introdujo en la batalla partiendo por la mitad a un alíen de su estatura.

Las prendas de Rojo y Purpura se mancharon más –aún más– de sangre.

—¡Dejen pasar a Zim! —Zim uso sus patas robóticas para brincar muy alto, cargando por debajo de las axilas a la tercera figura: una Gaz muy echando espuma, y cuando vio el momento indicado, dejó caer a la niña entre una multitud de soldados enemigos.

—¡¿Dónde-está-mi-Esclavo-Del-Juego?! —Gaz exclamó, haciendo énfasis en sus palabras, agarrando el bate de metal que colgaba en su espalda—. ¡Devuélvanmelo! —golpeó al primero que intentó acercársele y después siguió con todo aquel que se osara a negar la localización de su precioso videojuego.

La cuarta figura, nada más y nada menos que Dib –con la cara llena de curitas de colores ensangrentadas–, tomó tres cilindros extraños de su cinturón y los aventó en diferentes direcciones:

—¡Cómanse esto, perras! —Dib rió macabramente cuando sus artefactos se activaron.

Eran granadas de humo… de colores. El azul, rojo y amarillo nublaron el lugar. Los colores secundarios formando un arco iris en el techo por la unión de los humos.

—¡¿Es en serio?! ¡¿Granadas de color?! —Tak preguntó, golpeando con la empuñadura de su escopeta la sien de un soldado.

—¡Creí que eran granadas lacrimógenas!

—_¡Estas bien idiota, Dib! _—se escuchó decir Zim a lo lejos.

Dib puso los ojos en blanco, desenfundando una pistola semiautomática de carácter humano, pero, _hehe_, nadie sabía que él había modificado esa arma con tecnología Irken robada del laboratorio de Zim.

Nunca pensó en usarla.

Hasta ese momento.

Hoy iba a estrenarla.

Y eso lo emocionaba.

—Terminemos con esto, cariño —Dib murmuró dulcemente, entrelazando ambas manos en la pistola, llevándola a su boca para darle un besito en la corredera, cerrando los ojos. Parecía que estaba rezando—. _Si de verdad existes, perdóname _—pensó.

—¡Muere! —un soldado fortachón se abalanzo contra Dib, preparado para romperle la cabezota con un arma blanca parecida a un _kwan dao_.

Dib abrió los ojos, las pupilas contrayéndose; el reflejo de la guerra y los humos de colores dibujándose en el cristal de sus lentes.

Estoicamente, Dib disparó contra el alíen que se le aproximaba, acertando en el pecho a la perfección. Y ocurrió lo más hermoso que Dib vio en mucho tiempo.

Diseñó las balas para que al entrar a esta ya no saliera; la bala se abriría como un gancho –como un _grappling hook_, para ser más exactos– y se incrustaría en los órganos que estuviese próximos a ella, seguido de ello, liberaría una serie de microbots que nadarían por todo el torrente sanguíneo y se instalarían en áreas vitales para después iniciar una cuenta regresiva de 5 segundo.

Dib sonrió infantilmente, y allí, frente a él, el soldado explotó pasados los segundos mencionados.

—Quiero una de esas… —el shock de un soldado Irken que vio todo era oro puro para Dib.

—¡Oh, si~! —Dib canturreó.

_¡BOOM!_

Una horda de soldados enemigos entró por un agujero hecho a lado de la puerta. ¿Por qué no usaron la puerta? Quién sabe.

Como sea.

Dib tenía suficientes balas para disfrutar de la fiesta un buen rato.

Y, por lo tanto, disparó.

Un cuerpo volado. Dos cuerpos estallados. Tres molidos. Cuatro esparcidos. Cinco. ¡Seis! ¡Siete! ¡Hahaha~! ¡Exquisita escena real de gore que Dib guardara para la eternidad en su cabezota!

No muy lejos de ahí, Skoodge luchaba por liberarse de la mano que aprisionaba su cuello, pateaba y arañaba, pero era en vano.

—¡Baja a ese enano, ahora! —un soldado de la Élite Irken amenaza con disparar, junto con otros invasores y unidades SIR.

—¡Aléjense o lo mato! —el enemigo advirtió, apretando más al pobre Irken.

—¡Déjalo! —Tenn sorprendió llegando desde atrás con una patada voladora.

El golpe dejo inconstante al soldado, y Skoodge cayó de cara.

Tenn sonrió.

—Gracias, Tenn —Skoodge se incorporó, sacudiéndose el polvo—. Te debo una.

—Tú y Zim me salvaron en Meekrob —la invasora negó brevemente con la cabeza—. Yo les debo la vida.

GIR pasó detrás de ellos persiguiendo con su sierra eléctrica a un soldado sin brazo.

Poco sabía el mundo que el Capitán recobraba la conciencia:

—Ugh… —el alíen amarillento sobó su frente—. Mi cab- ¡¿Eh?! —contempló el caos que se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

—Hola, _Capitán._

Mierda.

Esa voz…

El capitán giró la cabeza solo para ser recibido con un puñetazo.

¡Zim!:

—¡Regrésame a Minialce! ¡Tiene cosas muy privadas en su interior!

—¡Oh! Gracias por decírmelo —el Capitán sonrió, sacando la lengüita.

—¡Dámelo! —Zim se embistió contra el alíen.

Los dos giraron por el suelo un buen rato. Al detenerse, Zim se puso a horcajadas sobre el Capitán para intentar darle un puñetazo, pero el alíen amarillento lo sujeto de la muñeca y la torció de tal manera que Zim cayó sobre su espalda. En respuesta, el Irken activó sus patas robóticas para atacar con ellas.

—¡Aleja esas cosas de mi!—toscamente el Capitán desenvainó su espada y cortó dos de las cuatro patas.

—¡No me digas que hacer! —Zim usos sus últimas dos patas para pararse e irse con todo.

Zim esquivó la espada de diferentes formas: brincando de izquierda a derecha, agachándose, haciendo un front flip, usando sus patas para arrastrar a alguien y que recibiera el golpe por él, etc. A pesar de ser pequeño ante el Capitán, se veía poderoso realizando dichos movimientos.

Púrpura estaba boquiabierto ante semejante pelea y Rojo tenía un tic es su ojo.

Ambos vieron el caos, la sangre, la muerte y la destrucción del lugar por un largo momento, antes de mirarse y compartir una sonrisa de complicidad.

Ellos también jugarían.

Los Más Altos abrieron sus brazos como Cristo al ser crucificado, levitaron 2 metros sobre el suelo y dijeron al unísono en su lengua nativa:

—_Salve Irk._

Dicho eso, debajo de ellos un círculo de poder color rojo y púrpura se formó, a la vez que las costuras de sus trajes se iluminaban con su color correspondiente.

—¡Sí! —Skoodge y el resto de los Irkens celebraron el inicio de la lucha de sus Más Altos.

—¡No creí que viviría para ver esto~! —Tenn dijo, eufórica, disparando a un soldado que tenía sometido en el suelo.

—Cuidado~ —Tak empujó a Tenn contra Skoodge y se alejó corriendo. De no ser por eso, una gran piedra hubiese hecho papilla a ambos Irkens.

Zim uso dicha piedra para que sus patas mecánicas se impelieran por los aires.

—¡¿Dónde vas?! —el Capitán alcanzó a enganchar uno de los pies de Zim con el mango de su espada. Sus manos sangraron al sujetar el arma por el filo.

—¡Sonríe! —Zim movió sus patas mecánicas a la cadera del alíen y, acto seguido, lo estampó contra el techo, aflojando varias tuberías.

El cuerpo herido del Capitán fue atraído por la gravedad, estampándose como calcomanía en el suelo.

—Tu error, _Capitán _—Zim se cernió sobre el alíen amarillento, con una sonrisa maniaca—, fue no haberme matado _dos _veces.

—O sea, ¿rematarte? —el Capitán frunció el ceño, fingiendo demencia.

—¡Se lo que dije!

—No, no lo haces.

—¡¿Estas dudando del intelecto de Zim?! —el Irken picoteó su pecho.

—¡Sí, sí lo hago! —el Capitán dijo exclamó con gran resentimiento, pateando con ambas piernas el estómago a Zim, sofocándolo.

Como pudo, se las arregló para pasar por debajo del Irken, ponerse detrás de él y hacerle un suplex.

Zim se mordió la lengua y quedó tonto por unos segundos, recobrando la conciencia justo cuando la hermosa espada se dirigía a su pecho. Instintivamente rodó por su espalda y se enderezó con ayuda de dos patas mecánicas de su PAK.

Varios soldados Irkens cayeron y otros estaban demasiado heridos, pero el número de enemigos se había reducido numerablemente más, a pesar de que tuvieron refuerzos. No quedaba ni la mitad del pelotón original del Capitán.

Era algo obvio que las razas extranjeras perderían; las armas Irkens eran las mejores en toda la galaxia –que se sepa hasta el momento, porque, como están las cosas, quien sabe–, las unidades SIR eran feroces a la hora de proteger a sus amos, los soldados Irkens estaban, literalmente, entrenados para dominar, destruir y matar, y eso era lo que estaban haciendo con los invasores de su planeta –que cosas, ¿no?–. Pero lo que dejaba más lío en este campo de batalla, en esta guerra, era el asombroso poder de Los Más Altos…

El Más Alto Rojo salió disparado como rayo tras un par de soldados que intentaban escapar, los tomó a ambos por el cuello del uniforme y los empaló sin piedad en las varillas metálicas que sobresalían de la pared agujerada, en seguida, con la misma velocidad, giró sobre su propio eje y arrancó de un rasguñó los ojos de un estúpido que trató de apuñalarlo con una daga. Por otra parte, el Más Alto Púrpura, un poco más lento debido a sus heridas, aunque igual de genial, salvó el trasero de uno de sus soldados cuando atravesó el cuerpo de un alíen viscoso desde atrás, saliendo su mano por el pecho, sosteniendo entre sus garras el corazón del enemigo.

_Dulce~._

Por la gigantesca ventana, podía contemplarse como cuadro de museo que la batalla se había extendido las fueras de las instalaciones. Naves Irkens contra naves grises enemigas e Irkens y… ¿el doctor Membrana? ¿Qué? Eh… bueno… Irkens y el docto Membrana contra aliens de todo tipo de forma, color, complexión, antenas, picos y habilidades, junto con las unidades SIR quienes luchaban contra seres extraños que eran animales salvajes ahora domesticados por el enemigo.

Donde quiera que se mirase, el caos estaba ahí, presente, asechando como león a su presa. Anclando sus ojos en el cuerpo del débil y el fuerte. Comiéndose a ambos por igual. Porque, en realidad, quien sobrevive es esta maravillosa vida de mierda, es el que se adapta mejor.

Y eso era lo que haría el Capitán:

—Dos puede jugar —el Capitán susurró, picoteando un código en su muñequera.

Él balancearía las cosas.

—¡Hey, no ignores a Zim! —Zim tiró un puñetazo a la quijada del alíen.

Este cayó muy fácilmente.

_Demasiado._

Zim ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

La muñequera del Capitán hizo un pitido.

El sonrió.

No muy lejos de ahí, cruzando la zona de guerra en las afueras de las instalaciones y el planeta Irk entero, saliendo a orbita, dos capsulas en la nave nodriza del Capitán se activaron.

Una era azul.

La otra verde.

Ojos sin esclerótica ni pupila, de los preciosos colores antes mencionados, brillaron en la oscuridad.

—Dime, Zim —el Capitán comenzó a ponerse de pie con la ayuda de su espada—. ¿Porque sigues con ellos? Te odian.

—¡Calla y pelea con Zim! —Zim desenfundó su arma e inició una ráfaga de fuego contra el alíen amarillo.

Ágilmente los ataques fueron esquivados, como si fuese un vals.

—No eres tonto, _Zimmy_, solo estás loco—el Capitán acomodó con cariño la bella espada entre sus dedos de sus ensangrentadas manos, esbozando una sonrisa algo horrorosa y poco cuerda—. El único problema que tuviste fue haber nacido en el planeta equivocado, porque si hubieses nacido en _mi planeta_, créeme que se te hubiese _atendido_ desde un principio —tocó un nervio, y lo sabía.

Algo se rompió en Zim, algo tan mal que el Irken se abalanzó abruptamente contra el Capitán conteniendo las lágrimas:

—¡Mientes, mientes, _mientes_! —su último mientes lo alargó más de lo necesario.

La muñequera del Capitán volvió a sonar.

_Que así sea._

Un fuerte impacto voló la completamente la gigantesca ventana de la instalación.

Púrpura se cubrió con los brazos para protegerse de los pedazos de cristal:

—¡Esa ventana era nuev… —cortó la mitad de su oración para cambiarla a una expresión demasiado cargada de sorpresa—. ¡Santa mierda!

—¡Están de jodiendo, ¿verdad?! —Gaz inquirió, poniéndose de espalda con espalda con Tak.

_Ojala así fuera._

Para que Tak pudiese girarse y ver lo que pasaba, necesitaba eliminar a nueve soldados que las rodeaban. El problema es que se había agotado su munición.

Pero no la de su enemigo…

Tak ancló la mirada en el soldado más grande; uno fornido de piel de roca, armado con el arma de su ejército y un hacha colgando en su espalda, sonrió y entonces la chispa de luz púrpura-rosada característica de su hipnosis brilló en sus ojos, de derecha a izquierda:

—Elimina a tus aliados… —Tak ordenó con una media sonrisa— y luego suicídate.

El soldado de repente comenzó a gritar como loco y a disparar contra sus compañeros –era algo que nadie se lo esperaba, algo rápido, y por lo tanto, no hubo acción por parte de los otros–, momentos después se colocó el arma bajo la barbilla y se mató.

Tak, ya con su área despejada, se giró…

—¡Si están jodiendo! —Tak respondió la pregunta de Gaz hecha anteriormente.

… y los vio.

Dos cuerpos robóticos altos, uno azul y el otro verde, se posaron flotando sobre las cabezas de todos, brillando, con los brazos abiertos al público.

Si los más altos de Zim pueden jugar, entonces _los suyos_ también:

—Fue difícil repararlos después de lo que hiciste, Zim —el Capitán murmuró al Irken como si le estuviese diciendo un secreto.

No.

No podían ser ellos.

Otra vez.

Porque él los mató… y los volvió a destruir hace nada cuando…

Las altas figuras giraron sus cabezas al unísono, contemplando a Zim.

_Spork y Miyuki._

Oh, mierda. Carajo. Puta madre.

—No de nuevo… —Zim se jaló el rostro.

Los cuerpos cyborg de los antiguos Más Altos decidieron ignorar la existencia de Zim y se dirigieron a mirar con recelo a los actuales Más Altos.

Azul y verde.

Rojo y púrpura.

Antiguo y actual.

Un versus total.

no está bien.

Para nada.

Mierda.

Mierda. Mierda. Oh, Dios. Dios. Dios.

¡¿Dios?!

¡¿Hola?!

El mundo dejó de respirar por un momento cuando Miyuki arremetió sorpresivamente contra el Más Alto Rojo, que, de no ser por su tremenda agilidad para esquivar, no se salva del salvaje ataque por un pelo de rana calva.

En el ínterin del suceso anterior, el brazo derecho de Spork comenzó a moverse raro y tronar tan asqueroso, que daban ganas de vomitar, hasta que terminó por transformarse en un cañón.

Apuntó al Más Alto Púrpura:

—Esa… no lo vi venir —Púrpura aseguró, señalando con gracia a Spork—. Ah, maldición… —dijo cuándo el cañón del antiguo Más Alto se activó.

El disparo láser salió, poderoso, retumbando todo el lugar.

Púrpura, sin vacilar un nanosegundo, saltó con audacia trece veces su tamaño, evitando así quedar hecho cenizas.

El piso dejó de existir. No había más que un agujero ardiente, y uno cuantos seres carbonizándose que estuvieron cerca del impacto.

—¡Esa tampoco la vi venir! —Púrpura añadió, recuperando el equilibrio en el aire.

Mientras tanto, en el otro lado de la fiesta, Rojo se agachó, toreando las manos hechas hoz de Miyuki, frunciendo el ceño cada vez que los filos le rozaban las antenas.

Estaba apuntando a su cabeza-

Oye, espera…

_Antenas._

El bombillo se prendió en la cabeza de Rojo.

Tragando saliva y arriesgándose a que lo rebanara como jamón, el Más Alto Rojo voló por encima de la cabeza de la antigua Más Alta y la sujeto por las antenas firmemente.

El proceso solo le costó una cortadura algo profunda en el tórax.

Spock volvió a disparar y Púrpura no tuvo más remedio que seguir esquivando con torpeza el poder del cañón. No era lo mismo que luchar contra un soldado enemigo o un Irken cualquiera. Estos eran poderes de Altísimos genéticamente alterados y no se arriesgaría a dar un golpe solo así nomas. Además, recordemos que el Irken estaba herido y no podía ser igual de ágil y rápido que su compañero Rojo.

No importa que estuviese usando su poder al máximo, estar herido y luchando contra un Más Alto, _un jodido Más Alto_, lo dejaba en desventaja. Es como si estuviese en un bote sin remo a punto de caer por una cascada.

El cañón del brazo de Spork se iluminó, listo para abrir fuego.

No obstante, el cuerpo de Miyuki se estrelló contra el antiguo Más Alto –echando chispas–, desviando así el disparo al cielo; el techo se derrumbó sobre cuatro soldados enemigos y la pierna de un Irken.

—¡Las traes! —Rojo exclamó, actuando como adulto alegre recordando su infancia.

—Buen golpe —Púrpura, asintió en agradecimiento.

Ni siquiera pasaron 2 segundos cuando los cyborgs empezaron a repararse mutuamente y ponerse de pie.

—Voy detrás de ti~ —el Más Alto Púrpura canturreó con cierto cansancio en su voz, tronándose el cuello y los dedos de las manos.

—Bien —Rojo calentó motores, girando los hombros.

Los Más Altos actuales tenían la delantera y no iban a desaprovecharla.

Apenas Spork se incorporó el Más Alto Rojo fue directamente a su quijada con un codazo. Púrpura, pues, fue con todo hacia Miyuki.

Miyuki activó espinas en todo su cuerpo. Púrpura arrancó un par y se las clavó en los ojos robóticos.

Rojo quebró el brazo arma de Spork, pero instantáneamente el otro brazo del antiguo Alto mutó a una guadaña.

De repente una onda expansiva de poder levantó el polvo y estalló una pelea llena de brotes de energía, piezas metálicas volado y sangre rosada salpicando por todos lados.

Una onda de poder se creada ante tanta… ¿genialidad?

La pelea de Los Más Altos no se veía como una común y corriente de un soldado. No. La pelea de estos era digna de verse como obra arte. Fotografiarse, y admirar la escena todos los días al levantarse, porque era algo que solo podía verse una vez cada cientos de miles de millones de años. Era una batalla épicamente hermosa y poderosa que erizaba los vellos corporales de cualquiera que los mirase, tuvieran vellos o no. Era una batalla de dioses. Dioses alterados por la adrenalina y dioses genéticamente alterados –aún más– fuera de sí.

—¿Sorprendido, _Zimmy_? —el Capitán uso la distracción de Zim para acercarse por detrás de él, aprisionar sus brazos y ponerle la espada en la garganta.

Zim, prepotente, alzó los hombros, sonriendo de forma retadora al alíen:

—No tanto, _Capitán_, digo —luchó un poco por soltarse—, tuviste que recurrir a la raza Irken para intentar "vencernos". Dejas en claro que entiendes que los Irkens solo pueden ser vencidos por _los propios _Irkens.

—Quizá, quizá… —tarareó con tierna suspicacia—. Pero también tengo en claro que su avaricia casi los llevo a su ruina; creando _poderes_ que ni ustedes mismo tienen la capacidad de controlar… —una leve pausa—. ¡Oh! Ahora que lo recuerdo… —apretó más profundo el filo en el cuello del Irken—. Creo que dejamos algo pendiente que decirme la última vez que nos vimos.

—N-No es… cierto, _¡hahahah-¡agh!_ —Zim jadeó por aire cuando el alíen despegó sus pies del suelo, después de todo, Zim era más corto que la mayoría de los presentes.

—¡¿Dónde está el arma, Zim?! _¡Y no mientas~!_ —susurró entre dientes a la oreja del Irken—. Yo _sé_ que tú lo sabes; yo _sé_ que tienes algo que ver con ella.

—_Quizá, quizá…_ —remedó el tono usado anteriormente por el Capitán—. D-Después de todo, ¡soy Zim! Mi g-gran intelecto sorprende a todos, ¿n-no? —a pesar de la incomodidad que sentía por la amenaza en su cuello, se mantenía erguido ante el enemigo.

—No me salgas con jaladas, _y contesta _—el alíen hizo un pequeño corte en la garganta de Zim.

—¡B-Bien! ¡Bien! Pero, solo una cosa —Zim se retorció por la ansiedad trepando por su espalda ante el corte.

—_¿Qué?_

—Nada.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Nada.

—¿Estas jodiendo?

—Sí~- _¡Ay!_ —el Capitán cortó un poco más la piel del Irken. En seguida sometió a Zim contra el suelo, poniéndole las manos tras la espalda, como si fuese un policía arrestando a un criminal. Eso, sin quitarle la espada del cuello.

Acto seguido, se sentó a horcajadas encima del Irken:

—Sabes, me quede con la curiosidad de saber que otros secretos guardas aquí —dijo apuntando con la mirada el PAK de Zim, con santa y falsa inocencia en el tono de su voz.

Zim, que veía de reojo los actos del Capitán, se retorció en un mal intento de darse la vuelta para proteger su espalda.

—No, no, _no,_ _¡aléjate!_ —Zim sonó… desesperado. Nervioso incluso—. ¡No toques a Zim!

—¡Oh~! ¿Te acuerdas? —el Capitán pisó las manos apresadas de Zim con una de sus rodillas—. ¿Qué te parece si lo _volvemos_ a intentar? —escupió con veneno, asco en cada sílaba, queriendo incomodar aún más al Irken bajo su yugo.

Cosa que estaba consiguiendo.

El capitán dirigió su –ahora– mano libre a una de las bolsas traseras de su cinturón.

Zim tragó saliva, empezando a sudar.

El problema no era la jodida espada –¡hermosísima~!– amenazando la salud de su cuello. ¡Nop! Era que su PAK estaba expuesto a todo mal del Capitán. A sus asquerosas y morbosas manos.

Esto no estaba bien.

Para nada bien.

La posición, ese… sometimiento… era similar _a aquel que ese Irken de bellos ojos azules uso para experimentar con un sedado Zim semanas antes que toda está miseria se hubiese desatado._

_¡Concéntrate!_

Zim debía escapar, _¡ahora!_ Él podría usar sus dos patas robóticas, o las armas de su PAK, pero eso podría-

—¡Aquí está~! —el Capitán comentó con suma alegría, sosteniendo entre sus dedos un dispositivo del tamaño y forma de un bolígrafo alienígena.

Pero no era para nada un bolígrafo.

Era un _neurothing. _Ese estúpido dispositivo creado para emitir una señal capaz de anular un Irken PAK y forzarlo a separarse de su anfitrión.

Zim buscaría al idiota que se le ocurrió esa "brillante idea" de crear semejante aparato.

Es que, en serio, era como un auto-disparo. No mames.

¡Bien! ¡Perfecto! _¡Jo-der! _Zim estaba impotentemente enojado y nervioso ahora. Si no se movía en ese instante, aparte de perder su PAK, perdería su limitada cordura en un ataque de pánico por las mil y un cosas revoloteando por su mente; una lista de cosas por hacer. Como romperle la jeta al imbécil que inventó el neurothing. Sí, sí, Zim no sabía para qué demonios lo crearon –el dispositivo–, y, de hecho, ni le importaba, pero es que en ese instante estaba que casi expulsaba espuma por la boca de rabia y vomitaba por el pánico creciente ante la presencia del neurothing.

En efecto, las palabras de Zim le jugaron sucio al propio Zim: "los Irkens solo pueden ser vencidos por _los propios _Irkens". Y era gracioso porque _todo esto _era culpa de los Irkens.

La cagaron y la embarraron tanto que Dib y compañía tuvieron algo así como ¿piedad por la raza?, y prosiguieron a ayudarla.

Que cosas, ¿no?

—Si no te importa, Zimmy —el Capitán picoteó la sien de Zim con el neurothing, jugando con la sanidad mental del Irken—, me _volveré_ a llevar tu PAK.

¿Por qué todo quiere lastimar a Zim?

¿Por qué todo lo que Zim toca se destruye?

¿Por qué?

_Bien. Aquí vamos de nuevo._

_Adiós vida cruel._

—¡Llévate esta! —Dib entró en pelea con el Capitán dándole una patada voladora en la cara.

El neurothing cayó de sus manos y rodó por los suelos, perdiéndose entre los pies de los soldados e Irkens arremolinándose en batalla.

—Sabes, para ser un capitán eres muy fácil de tomar por sorpresa —Dib comentó apuntado su arma con elegancia y experiencia entre las cejas del Capitán cuando este trató de ponerse de pie.

Zim dejó salir un suspiro de alivio poniéndose boca arriba –apoyándose con los antebrazos– y, tragándose todo el orgullo, dijo:

—Gracias, humano-Dib, pero lo tenía bajo control.

—Sí, sí. De nada, alienígena —el humano respondió con presuntuosa indiferencia, agregando un movimiento de cabeza que hizo bailar su cabello para parecer aún más genial.

Zim puso los ojos en blanco.

—No me he recuperado completamente de la última vez que nos vimos, _cabrones_ —el Capitán espetó, mormado (la nariz sangrante). Empuñó su espada casi picando el pecho de Dib, frunciendo el ceño. La ira pura que escupía en cada palabra era intimidante, pero no lo suficiente para atormentar a Dib—. Deberías regresar con nosotros. Te extrañamos —eso fue una burla_._

—_Amén_ —Dib quitó el seguro del arma—. Esta es mi última bala —sonrió. El reflejo de sus lentes provocó que sus ojos desaparecieran de la vista de todos—. La guarde para ti, así que… —se encogió de hombros— siente afortunado.

—Quizá yo también guardé algo ustedes —el Capitán presionó con una velocidad exorbitante un botón en su muñequera—. Crucen dedos para que funcione~ —canturreó con suavidad (el grosor de su voz arrullarte y tierno), cruzando los dedos de su mano libre.

_Bip. Bip. Bip._

_Bip._

Lejos de la guerra, en los profundos e incalculables pasillos de la nave nodriza del Capitán, existía una combinación secreta en los botones de un elevador que daba a un laboratorio secreto, donde un pitido se suscitaba con agitación, indicando la activación de un gigantesco cerebro situado en medio de la sala; colgado en el techo, con múltiples cables y mangueras penetrándolo por todos lados.

Brilló como sol en el amanecer, y latió como un corazón regresando a la vida después de un paro cardíaco.

Un doloroso paro cardíaco.

Tan doloroso como el dolor que los PAKs perpetraron en el cuerpo de sus anfitriones: los Irkens.

Era horrible. Doloroso como cientos de hormigas picoteando sin piedad sus extremidades; como mil agujas incrustándose en sus ojos; martillos rompiendo sus huesos; agua hirviendo quemando su piel. Era traumático, incluso. Daba la tétrica sensación de ahogarse en el fondo del mar humano, donde en las profundidades oscuras, infinitas e inexploradas esperaban junto a tu peor pesadilla con los brazos abiertos, saboreándote; imaginando todas las posibilidades de torturante hasta el fin de tus tiempos.

Una talasofobia bien justificada, ¿no? Así como un dolor físico y psicológico bien inmortalizado.

Entre gritos desgarradores y penosos, en menos de un minuto, el frenesí asesino de los Irkens pasó a la historia en el campo de batalla. _Todos_ derrumbándose por igual.

Arrodillándose frente al enemigo.

Revolcándose a los pies del adversario por una falsa miseria mental generada por su psique.

Los actuales Más Altos cayeron en picada contra el suelo, no muy lejos de quedar inconscientes. El esfuerzo de luchar contra los robóticamente alterados antiguos _Más altos _–gente, estamos hablando de _Altos, _¡Irkens _Altos_!– los dejo agotados y heridos más allá de lo que ya estaban. Semejante pelea dejaría igual a cualquiera. Sin olvidar que el puto trauma psicológico de las alucinaciones y el dolor lacerante que paralizó sus extremidades añadieron la cereza en el pastel.

Con la poca estabilidad emocional que Rojo guardaba en lo más recóndito de su mente, intentó levantarse, pero fue aplastado inmediatamente por toda la masa de mecánica de un manco Spork.

Miyuki, ciega por sus propias espinas, sometió a Púrpura pisándole la cabeza, y después amenazó silenciosamente con destrozarle el PAK usando su mano hecha una filosa hoz.

Tak casi cae de bruces de no ser por la rápida reacción de Gaz, que abrazó a la Irken cuando vio que esta se desplomaba tal cual a una muñeca de trapo.

—¿Tak? —Gaz la apartó un poco para verla a los ojos, solo para toparse con el shock y las lágrimas maquillando sus finas facciones verdes. A pesar de ello, no denotaba tristeza, miedo o cualquier otra emoción; era una expresión en blanco, una que trataba sin éxito analizar lo ocurrido.

Los soldados las rodearon, encañonándolas. Gaz abrazó a Tak más cerca, poniéndole la cabeza entre su cuello, luego gruñó sin ninguna pizca de sumisión.

—Uh… —Dib quedó atónito por lo que presenció. Su mano temblaba—. Eso fue… ¿a-asombroso?

A sus espaldas, Zim empezó a toser ensordecedor e imparablemente, tanto así que dejo de respirar, palideciendo.

—¡¿Z-Zim?! —vacilando, sin saber a dónde mirar; hacia Zim o el Capitán, Dib desvió sus ojos a su arma todavía cargada.

Podía disparar, pero se echaría a él y a Gaz el enemigo encima. Solo ellos dos quedaban en pie.

Varios Irkens aún se retorcían bajo un ataque de pánico, entretanto, los más cuerdos, traban de controlar su respiración alterada, causada por el acribillante dolor que merodeaba por sus cuerpos. Por otro lado, las unidades SIR estaban en las mismas; echando chispas, autodestruyéndose o haciendo un inútil intento de volver a activar sus armas.

Derrotados.

Irk nuevamente cayó bajo manos enemigas.

Eso jodería a_ todos_.

La tos de Zim empeoró, volviéndose arcadas que terminaron por hacerle vomitar sangre, y lo que solían ser unos waffles:

—Eso fue asqueroso —el pequeño Irken manifestó, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

Dos soldados apresaron a Zim por sorpresa, tomándolo cada quien por un brazo.

Zim iba a replicar, sin embargo, un mareo repentino y unas tremendas náuseas se lo impidieron.

—Baja el arma —el Capitán le ordenó a Dib, quien mantuvo firme el agarre de la pistola, aun apuntando entre sus cejas—. Eres inteligente, _hijo _—expresó con falso amor paternal, poniéndose poco a poco de pie—. No seas un idiota y _baja el arma _—hizo un poderoso énfasis en las últimas palabras, envainado su preciosa espada.

Cuando el Capitán llegó a su punto máximo de altura, Dib tuvo que apuntar más arriba para alcanzarlo. El perro le sacaba, más o menos, tres cabezas… ¡y era Dib!

—Bájala —el Capitán insistió, haciendo un puchero infantil que le hizo sentir a Dib pena ajena.

—No —el humano replicó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Si tú quieres~ —encogiéndose entre hombros y haciendo una seña a sus hombres, el Capitán sonrió, relajado.

Al ver la señal, uno de los soldados se acercó a Gaz y le dio una bofetada.

—¡Gaz! —Dib dio un paso al frente, emperrado, listo para meterle su última bala en el culo al asqueroso alienígena que se atrevió a tocar a su hermana. No obstante, antes de que pudiese hacer otro movimiento, otro soldado lo agarró con la guardia baja y lo pateó con fuerza en el estómago.

Entre dos lo agarraron fácilmente –uno le quitó el arma casi rompiéndole la muñeca–, pero Dib de todos modos siguió luchando por llegar a su hermana, sin importarle que le faltaba el aire.

_Uy…_ Dib estaba muy, muy enojado.

Contra su voluntad, Dib fue puesto sobre sus rodillas sin cuidado alguno frente al Capitán. Al mirar a su alrededor, vio como todo Irken y aliado de este estaba siendo humillado de la misma manera. Tak, que recobró un poco la conciencia, fue puesta varios metros alejada de Gaz. Dib pudo identificar a Skoodge muy a lo lejos junto a Tenn y otros Irkens que Zim se los había presentado no muy amablemente una vez calmada la cosa entre ellos.

Y hablando de Zim… el pequeño Irken era el único al que no lo estaban obligando a arrodillarse, de hecho, a este se le negaba tocar el suelo. Aun entre los dos soldados, lo tenían levantado y parecían disfrutar de la vista del mundo siendo arrodillado frente a ellos.

—¡Suéltenme, apestosos sacos de basura! —Zim, todavía mareado, forcejeó, irritado.

—Nop —respondió uno de los soldados sin inmutarse del griterío del Irken.

De reojo, Zim se percató de como Rojo y Púrpura, gruñendo, fueron arrodillados junto a Dib por los antiguos Más Altos.

Soltando una risita demasiado sarcástica, el Capitán comentó:

—La escena se repite~ —aplaudió solo una vez, dejando sus manos entrelazadas—. Tal cual a como estábamos en el principio.

Murmullos hicieron eco en el fondo y cuando el Capitán apenas abrió la boca para volver a hablar con los actuales Más Altos, un soldado interrumpió, tímido:

—¿Señor?

—¡¿Qué mierda quieren ahora?! —se giró sobre su propio eje para encarar a su soldado que se acercaba, unos 10 centímetros más alto que él.

—Eh… e-eh, solo queríamos saber porque no hizo eso desde un principio… uh…

—¡¿Qué cosa?!

—¡Eso! Eh… lo de… eso —apuntó a los Irkens, de mente hecha harapos, más cercanos—: hacerles _eso_.

—¿Activar el virus en su PAK?

—¡Sí! ¡Si, eso! —lo pensó un momento—. Creo…

—No estaba seguro de si funcionaria —suspiró, la prepotencia desbordando en el tono de su voz—. Y… porque lo olvide~.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Señor! ¡Perdimos casi la mitad de la arm-

—¡Sáquese! —el Capitán le rebanó la cara al pobre soldado con la belleza de su espada—. ¡¿Alguna otra pregunta, hijos de su puta madre?! —habló en general, pero dirigió la mirada principalmente a actuales Más Altos, Dib y Zim. La falsa alegría que mostraba daba mucho en que pensar.

Silencio en la sala. Caos en las afueras.

—¿Nadie? —silencio—. ¡Qué bueno, porque yo si tengo una! —coló las manos en su cadera y se inclinó ligeramente al frente, con Dib—. ¿Sabes dónde está el arma?

Arqueando una ceja, Dib contestó, demasiado tranquilo para la ira que emanaba hace unos momentos:

—No lo sé, _capitán._

—Cuida tu tono, _humano._

Dib hizo una mueca, disgustado. Parecía que quería decir algo, cosa que solo Zim notó.

—Mis Altos~ —les habló con dulzura—, basta, por favor. Esto se está haciendo muy aburrido y la lectura ya está muy pesada.

—¿Qué? —Púrpura ladeó la cabeza, muy confundido, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento con Rojo y todo aquel que haya escuchado las palabras del Capitán.

—Y yo soy el loco —Zim murmuró supuestamente bajo, y digo supuestamente porque es Zim, y Zim grita mucho, no por gusto, sino por sus problemas de audición.

Por lo tanto todos lo escucharon.

—¡No, Zimmy, claro que no estás loco~! —el Capitán volteó a verlo, casi rompiéndose el cuello—. Solo tienes un _horrible _sentido de la prioridad y pierdes el tiempo en amenazas sin importancia —se giró por completo para caminar lentamente hacia Zim—, y como resultado —chasqueó la lengua—, terminas haciendo nada.

—¡No es cierto! —Zim exclamó, molesto.

—¡Claro que sí~! —se acercó juguetón (dando brinquitos) y le picó el pecho.

—¡Que no!

—¡Que s-

—¡No!

—¡Agh! —el Capitán tapó sus orejas—. ¡No tienes por qué gritar!

—¡No estoy gritando!

—¡Te digo que sí! —hartó, aterrizó un puñetazo en el squeedily spooch de Zim—. Como iba diciendo… terminarías haciendo nada.

Zim estaba a punto de responder, pero el Capitán no lo permitiría:

—¡P-Pero no es tu culpa! —aseguró con muy convincente empatía en sus palabras—. ¡Es de ellos! —señaló con el dedo a Los Más Altos, los cuatro.

—¿Mía? —Rojo se apuntó, indignado.

—¡Si, suya! —la amabilidad en su voz desapareció—. Pudieron haberlo atendido desde un principio, ¡pero no! —inició su caminata con dirección a los Altos—. Dejaron que _las cosas_ pasaran, y cuando no encontraron qué hacer al respecto… prefirieron _eliminarlo._

El ambiente se volvió pesado. Pesadísimo.

El Capitán hizo un ademán de explosión con las manos y con una risa satisfecha declaró:

—Toque nervio.

—_Las cosas_ eran diferentes —Rojo declaró con cierta incertidumbre.

—Agh, cállate. A ustedes no les importa su gente. Mucho menos les importa Zim.

—¡Hey! ¡Le estamos dando pastillas que saben a mentita! ¡¿Eso no es nada?! —Púrpura espetó. En consecuencia, un soldado le golpeó la sien con la empuñadura de su arma.

—¡Cállate! ¡Solo cállate por un maldito segundo, Púrpura! —Rojo explotó contra su compañero, desesperado. Si el idiota seguía hablando terminarían por matarlo.

¿Y qué haría él gobernando solo un imperio?

¿Qué haría él sin su amigo; su hermano?

—Zim —el capitán miró al Irken por arriba de su hombro—, eres así porque eres un… —pausa dramática— defecto.

La incomodidad del lugar creció a niveles intergalácticos.

—Pero ese _defecto_ es el que te permite ser libre de este mundo en el que naciste…

_Bla, bla, bla… _era lo único que Dib escuchaba… y aún estaba enojado.

_Grrr._

Todavía ansiaba romperle la cara al cabrón del soldado que golpeó a Gaz, ¿pero cómo iba a hacerlo si estaba literalmente al borde del acantilado? Un mal paso y adiós _maravillosa vida de mierda. _Donde quiera que volteara, estaba un soldado armado, o un cuerpo, u otro soldado armado más grande que el otro.

Tenía que hacer algo. Pero, ¿qué?

¿Algo que distrajera al enemigo lo suficiente para escapar? ¿Algo para volver a la batalla? Algo… ¿algo para qué?

Dib y Zim cruzaron miradas.

_¡Oh!_ A Dib se le prendió el foco.

Dib podría… pero… no.

Definitivamente no.

No. No. No. No.

¡No!

Se supone que es por eso que están aquí; que _esto_ es por eso.

Y de hacerlo le estaría dando al enemigo lo que quiere.

Aunque no de la forma en que lo buscan… pero lo sabrían.

_Ah~_, joder con la vida.

¿Qué más podía hacer? Literalmente estaban entre la espada y la pared. Solo eran él y Gaz contra el mundo. Ningún Irken estaba en condiciones para seguir luchando, y quien sabe si su papá y compañía sobrevivieron después a la caída de los Irkens.

_Pff._

Ni modo.

Era la única salida.

—¡Hey, Zim! —la voz de Dib sonó por arriba de la del Capitán—. _Perdí el camino de regreso a casa… _—eso era… idioma Irken.

—¡Oye, no! —Zim negó rotundamente—. ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo humano infeliz?!

—¡¿Ustedes dos me están ignorando?! —el capitán cuestionó, irritado sin saber a quién dirigir su atención.

—… _como el reloj para medir el tiempo… _—Dib continuó.

Los Más Altos Rojo y Púrpura, nerviosos, se miraron mutuamente y suspiraron al unísono. Lo mismo pasó con Tak y Gaz.

Sabían lo que vendría.

Y no era algo bueno que digamos.

Para el enemigo, claro.

—¡Cállenlo! —el capitán ordenó señalando a Dib—. Él está alterando al Irken.

—… _por lo que necesito de tu alma…_

Zim volvió a negar con la cabeza, implorante. Su mirada le rogaba a Dib que parara; que no lo hiciera.

_Lo siento_, se leía en los labios indiferentes de Dib.

—¡No, Dib! ¡No! —Zim gritó, llamando la atención de todos. Todo un show con este Irken—. ¡Dib, te lo ruego! ¡No! —estaba… ¿llorando?

Dib ignoró las suplicas de Zim, y al ver que varios soldados se acercaban a reprenderlo, pronunció suavemente, solo para él y los ojos de Zim, _las últimas palabras_:

—… _que es mi arma._

—¡No! —Zim bramó.

Inesperadamente, la cabeza de Zim cayó hacia el frente, floja, como si se hubiese desmayado.

Bueno, de hecho se desmayó.

Dib fue sometido contra el suelo y privado de su habla con una mordaza de metal.

—¿Qué hiciste? —inquirió el Capitán, barriendo al humano con ojos grises penetrantes.

Dib por obvias razones no contestó. No obstante, a pesar de eso, una sonrisa llegó hasta sus ojos.

—¡Vamos a morir! —GIR apareció en medio de Rojo y Púrpura, en completo pánico.

Zim abrió los ojos en un latido, justo en el momento exacto para que los más cercanos a él notaran el cambio repentino del color en sus ojos.

De rubí a un oscuro y más brillante rubí, casi café.

Zim se liberó fácilmente del agarre de los soldados con una inexplicable fuerza que dejó al mundo sobresaltado.

Y antes de que los soldados pudieran decir algo al respecto, Zim reveló sus garras y cortó el cuello de ambos dando un giro de 360° sobre sus talones.

Uno casi perdió la cabeza. Literal.

—¡Abajo, ahora! —alguien le puso una escopeta a la nuca.

_Oh~, hohoho… idiota._

Si supiera con _quien _se está metiendo.

Zim sacó provecho de su estatura, inclinándose hacia adelante para dar media vuelta en su mismo eje y poder tomar el arma ajena en sus manos.

_Ni madres que va a hacer caso._

Siendo más veloz de lo normal, Zim atrajo al soldado hacia él jalándolo por la escopeta, y, una vez cerca, le dio un codazo en la sien, le quitó el arma y uso para volarle los sesos. Sin perder tiempo, siguió con los que intentaban atacarlo.

Todos lo que lo hacían portaban uniforme gris. ¿Pero eso importaba?

Los gritos y el caos volvieron a resurgir en la sala.

_Excelente_, pensó Dib. Toda la atención estaba sobre Zim, que recurrió al ataque con sus propias manos una vez las balas se terminaron.

Muchos Irkens se asquearon cuando la sangre y órganos molidos ensuciaron sus uniformes. Una buena señal de que estaban recuperando la conciencia.

Al asesinar a un soldado sacándole los intestinos con sus garras, Zim, desconectado moralmente y en busca de más, fue por la primera figura viva que vio: un Irken; Zim sujetó al Irken por el cuello del uniforme con su mano derecha, mientras que su izquierda se formaba en un puño.

—¡Agh! —Dib se arrancó la mordaza—. ¡No! ¡N-No, Zim! ¡Él no! —y salvó el pellejo del Irken gritando a todo pulmón—. Él es tu amigo. Somos tus amigos; tus aliados. Los de gris tus enemigos —lo explicó lo más rápido que pudo, con los nervios en ascenso porque algunos soldados le apuntaron con sus armas.

—¡Mátalo no importa! —la voz del Capitán hizo eco.

Zim gruño, subiendo el puño. El Irken en sus garras gimió despavorido.

—¡Púrpura es aliado! —el Más Alto Púrpura mencionó, señalándose a él y al Irken privado de su libertad, con breve vacilación en sus palabras.

—¡Cállate! —el Capitán se aguantó las ganas de dirigirse hacia el Alto y golpearlo, pero lo pensó dos veces, ya que tenía que pasar junto a Zim.

—¡Si, exacto! Uh… —Dib observó a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, buscando un parecido en común que haga poner las cosas bajo control—. ¡Sí! ¿E-Entiendes? El púrpura, rojo y negro es aliado; gris es enemigo. Ve por los grises —intentó sonreír con falsa confianza—. _Elimina _a los grises.

No dispararon a Dib porque el Capitán se dedicó a perder el tiempo en hacer amenazas sin importancia en vez de dar órdenes:

—¡Cállate tú también! —al alíen amarillento no le quedó de otra más que gritar.

_Uy~. Eliminar… significa matar._

_Pero solo matar a los grises._

_Rojo y negro es aliado. Matar a un aliado es ¿malo?_

_Ok, entonces solo grises._

_Apunta siempre a los grises._

_Además los grises son los únicos que lo han atacado. Malos._

Zim analizó el área; uniformes grises, púrpuras, rojos y negros.

¿Y qué hay del verde y azul?

_No dijo nada acerca de ellos._

_Pues a darle._

—¡Atrápenlo! —el Capitán ordenó con desprecio a los antiguos Más Altos. Aunque miraba con asombro los actos de Zim.

_Ok._

Zim soltó al Irken sin cuidado alguno.

Un extraño picazón nació en sus entrañas, al mismo tiempo que las ansias hormigueaban sus manos y pies.

_Hehe. Chistoso._

Spork y Miyuki arremetieron a Zim, la hembra rebosando su cuerpo en espinas afiladas y el macho materializando su brazo en arma.

Zim experimentó un raro escalofrío trepándole por la espalda, a modo de que alguien le hubiese pasado la yema de los dedos por toda su columna vertebral. Le hizo temblar.

Y desadormecer algo dentro de él.

_Nop._

Miyuki aferró sus peligrosas manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Zim, arrancándole los pies del suelo. Spork, por consiguiente, encañonó al pequeño Irken.

_4 segundos para el disparo._

_Primer segundo… _Zim metió las manos por las flexuras del codo de Miyuki, empujó y liberó su cabeza, sin soltar su agarre de la antigua Más Alta.

_Segundo segundo… _con la mano izquierda Zim arrancó las espinas de los ojos de Miyuki, que el Más Alto Púrpura anteriormente había usado para apuñalarla, e inmediatamente las clavó dentro de la boca de Spork.

_Tercer segundo… _Zim, ahora con las dos manos, empezó a arrancar incontables espinas del cuerpo de Miyuki para hacérselas tragar a Spork. La boca del antiguo Más Alto se abrió horrorosamente más de lo normal.

_Cuarto segundo… _antes de ser atraído por la gravedad, Zim golpeó el único brazo de Spork y desvió el disparo a la cabeza de Miyuki.

Ya con los pies fijos en el suelo, el piojo de Zim dio un pequeño saltito para alcanzar el brazo de Spork; rompiéndoselo de un rodillazo y manipular así la extremidad aguada para doblarla y auto-apuntársela a la cabeza.

_¡Bang!_

La cabeza robotizada de Spork término igual que la de Miyuki.

Y por tercera vez en esta historia, Zim… ¿mató? a Spork y Miyuki sin remordimiento alguno.

_¡Pss~! ¡Agáchate!_

Zim se agachó.

—¡Hijo de… —el Capitán estuvo a nada de cortarle la cabeza a Zim con su bella espada dorada.

Zim se tiró al suelo boca arriba, como tortuga, y pateó con ambas piernas el estómago del alíen amarillento.

—… put- _¡Agh!_

El Capitán tropezó varios pasos atrás, carente de aire.

Para pararse, Zim engarruñó sus piernas contra su pecho y colocó las manos a cada lado de su cabeza –usando la fuerza de sus piernas para lazar todo su cuerpo hacia arriba y adelante y las manos como base de apoyo e impulso final–, levantándose como un resorte.

Toda la atención estaba sobre Zim.

_Toda._

—¡A-A él! —el Capitán ordenó débilmente.

Zim sacrificó sus últimas dos patas robóticas para evitar las balas le dieran. Luego, tontamente "huyó" a con dirección opuesta a la salida.

Los soldados intuitivamente lo siguieron a toda prisa, sin siquiera saber que corrían a su perdición.

—¡Regresa! —el soldado (feo y morado) que llevaba la delantera exigió con suma agresividad—. ¡La salida era por el otro lado, pendejo!

_Muy, muy, muy mal~._

¿Quién dijo que buscaba la salida?

Zim corrió por la pared lo suficientemente rápido para poder terminar haciendo un backflip, volando por encima del soldado enemigo y quedando atrás de este.

—¡¿Qué demon- —el alíen morado ni siquiera pudo terminar su oración, pues el desquiciado de Zim lo tomó por el cuello desde atrás, enterrando sus garras en el acto.

Con una áspera carcajada, Zim comenzó a desprender la piel del cuello del soldado lentamente, disfrutando de como la sangre ajena bañaba su piel.

_¡De-li-cio-so~! ¿Existen los orgasmos de piel?_

El alíen entre sus manos trató de liberarse, gorgoteando, pataleando, convulsionando. Pero era imposible zafarse de Zim.

No en ese estado.

No así.

_Clic._

Zim tensó su cuerpo.

Bloqueó todo sonido innecesario.

_Clic._

Gruñó.

Esos idiotas estaban preparando sus armas.

—¡Apunten! —ordenó el Capitán.

_Clic. Clic. Clic…_

Que idiotas.

No puedes usar un arma contra un arma.

Mucho menos si es un arma Irken.

—¡Fuego!

Los sentidos de Zim aumentaron al 100%, logrando incluso, aunque solo por unos segundos, ver todo a cámara lenta; lo suficiente para analizar su alrededor y usarla para su beneficio.

Sonrió.

No podría estar más feliz en ese momento. Nunca en su vida había sentido semejantes sensaciones correr por su cuerpo; era placentero, casi excitante… único. No podría estar más feliz de saber que en el centro del pelotón enemigo un alíen llevaba consigo un cinturón de granadas de plasma; Zim iría por el primero, haría explotar a las personas más cercanas en un área de 10 metros, después correría al otro extremo del pelotón para tomar la hermosa y afilada espada del Capitán, para sostenerla entre sus manos y cortarle la cabeza al hijo de puta, y posteriormente apuñalaría y cortaría las extremidades de quien estuviese cerca de él. Clavaria la espada en el suelo y entonces usaría la mango para saltar sobre ella y así lograr alcanzar el techo para terminar de romper una tubería floja de una patada, liberando en el acto gases tóxicos que harían a muchos de los presentes sentirse perdidos… drogados.

Drogadísimos.

Como Zim se sentía en ese momento.

Pero Zim no estaba drogado.

Zim estaba despierto.

Zim estaba libre.

Haciendo tronar su cuello, Zim sacó sus garras del cuello del alíen y las incrustó en la espalda del mismo, justo en el momento exacto para voltearse y usar el cuerpo del enemigo como un escudo humano cuando las balas salieron disparadas contra él.

Si el alíen moradito no estaba muerto hace unos instantes, pues, ahora ya lo está. Ja. Una bala en la cabeza, otra en las bolas, una en el abdomen, más por aquí, más por allá…

Zim comenzó a correr al pelotón, sin dejar de escudarse, y, en el momento en que llegó a unos considerables 3 metros de ellos, les lanzó el cadáver del alíen morado a los primeros de la fila, desequilibrándolos; tropezando hacia atrás, provocando que los otros también cayeran, a manera de un efecto domino. Esto sin dejar de correr en algún punto.

Viendo el hueco creado en las filas del pelotón, sonrió de oreja a oreja y se barrió entre las piernas de los soldados sobrantes hasta llegar al soldado de las granadas que anteriormente había fichado; poniéndose de cuclillas, quitó el seguro de una granada y rió.

_3 segundos para alejarse…_

Fácil.

_Primer segundo… _Zim gritó potente y desgarradoramente, creando una onda de sonido expansiva que le abrió un camino entre los soldados_***(1)**_.

_Segundo segundo… _Zim saltó entre las cabezas de los soldados, como si fuesen un trampolín, rompiendo el cuello de uno mientras brincaba sobre él; en un nanosegundo se paró de manos sobre la cabeza del soldado y la hizo girar. El tronido de los huesos siendo música para los oídos de Zim.

_Tercer segundo… _Zim salió del pelotón y aprisionó entre sus garra al alíen más cercano.

_¡BOOM!_

La granada explotó, y con ello todo el cinturón, llevándose a varios soldados en el instante.

Zim tenía que admitir que amaba como sus escudos improvisados gritaban.

_Más. Más. Más. Más. Más._

Zim quería más. Vivir eternamente esta emoción… ¿sentimiento? que le hacía sentir latidos inexistentes en todo su ser.

Latidos eufóricos sedientos de sangre, muerte y destrucción.

Soltando el cuerpo desollado del alíen, Zim rió por sus bajos y ancló su atención al Capitán, quien miraba la escena en completo horror. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Zim tomó vuelo y se abalanzó contra el alíen. No obstante, el Capitán, mostrando si agilidad anterior, logró moverse hacia la derecha, evitando que las garras de Zim le arañasen en el abdomen.

—¡Muy lento! —dijo el Capitán, prepotente.

Oh, pero que idiota, ¿no?

Nunca hay que bajar la guardia.

Y nunca debes subestimar a tu enemigo.

Zim no apuntaba al abdomen del Capitán; él siempre apuntó a la espada, y cuando el Capitán se hizo hacia la derecha, abrió el camino para que Zim pudiese alcanzar la espada más fácilmente.

Zim desenvainó la espada –el jugoso sonido del filo rompiendo el aire– y la empuñó entre sus manos.

El Capitán se percató de la falta de peso en su cintura, y al girarse para comprobar el por qué, el frío metal cortó limpiamente su cuello; de lado a lado. De izquierda a derecha.

—Ah, mierda —el Capitán maldijo antes de que su cabeza saliera volando y cayera sobre las piernas de un Irken expectante detrás de los gigantescos escombros.

Girando la espada un par de veces sobre su mano izquierda, Zim retomó su misión, arrancándole el brazo a un soldado a su derecha y ambas piernas a otro que estaba a sus 12.

Mandó a la mierda unas cuantas cabezas y extremidades, sacó algunos ojos y también perforó los órganos de otros; solo atravesándolos con la espada por pura diversión.

En un movimiento rápido para esquivar el disparo de un imbécil y la puñalada de otro imbécil a su derecha, Zim lanzó la espada por su espalda para atraparla por su frente con la derecha cuando girara sobre sus talones; la bala del imbécil pasó por el hueco que dejó entre su codo y cintura, y la puñalada simplemente falló.

Con la espada otra vez en manos, Zim partió por la mitad al soltado que intentó apuñalarlo.

_Más. Más. Más. Más. Más._

¿Esto era a lo que se refería Dib? ¿Esto es lo que sentía ese día en que inhaló esos polvos blancos durante la fiesta de graduación? O, ¿ese día en que Gaz ingirió esas curiosas pastillitas de colores y que GIR casi explota por también comerlas? Puede que si hubiese ignorado a Tak, como siempre, en ese entonces, Zim hubiera podido sentir estas… cosas físico-hormonales mucho antes. Probablemente.

Zim se sentía feliz. Energético. Libre. Pero algo en el profundo de su ser; esa pequeña vocecita en su cabeza que te brindada un poco de cordura en esta existencia cruel, le gritaba que parase. Que se estaba haciendo daño.

Pero Zim no quería.

Él quería seguir costando, apuñalando, destruyendo… quería sentir su sangre bailar en sus venas sin parar. Quería ser el mismo.

Quería ser el arma que él era.

Porque eso era él.

Un arma.

Una defectuosa.

_Dios._

Dios. Zim estaba llorando.

Pero asimismo estaba riéndose.

¿Llorando de la risa?

Del placer.

O quizá…

Miedo.

Miedo generado por…

Miedo por morir. De desaparecer.

Desaparecer… el imperio Irken trató de destruirlo en aquel juicio, pero fallaron y descubrieron que, además de ser un Irken defectuoso, también era un demente que sufre de paranoia y manía.

Una arma Irken trastornada.

Zim se había convertido en ese entonces en el _objeto de guerra _más valioso de la galaxia, y el imperio ni en cuenta. Y el imperio, ¿eh? Porque los Cerebros de Control siempre lo supieron, pero fingieron demencia para hacer de las suyas.

Como esta pendejada.

Esta pendejada; esta guerra nunca hubiese iniciado de no ser por la sádica necesidad tiránica de los Cerebros de Control.

—_Zim, respira, idiota _—la voz de Dib resonó en el comunicador de su oído—. _No estás respirando._

Cortando un último brazo, Zim clavó la espada ensangrentada en el suelo, aplastando un ojo de iris amarillo.

Agarró impulso y dio un salto sobre mango de la espada y otro para alzarse por los aires.

Su nariz casi tocó el techo. Cuando la gravedad lo volvía a jalar contra el suelo, Zim pateó ferozmente la tubería del techo, rompiéndola en el acto.

Los gases tóxicos empezaron a inundar el aire como vil océano haciendo un tsunami.

Zim casi cae a bruces de no ser por sus reflejos alterados que lo ayudaron a caer en cuatro patas sobre el cuerpo de un soldado.

También está siendo afectado por los gases.

Joder.

Podía escuchar a los Más Altos ordenarle a Irkens y sus aliados que salieran ahora mismo.

¿Cómo por qué? Desde cuando a los Más Altos les importan la salud de sus militares y la seguridad de sus aliados.

Desgraciados.

_No._

Zim, no.

Eso está en el pasado.

Las cosas son diferentes ahora.

Todo estará mejor en el futuro.

Pero, ¿cómo evitar ese odio y rencor contra alguien que intentó humillarte, lastimarte o matarte sin siquiera considerar el porqué de tu actuar?

Pero… pero… así es la vida, ¿no? Se trata de cagarla y aprender. De tener ideas erróneas y cambiar de parecer cuando la razón hace de las suyas y te hace ver la realidad a putazo limpio; de incomodarte y sentirte avergonzado por algo que hiciste o dijiste… de aprender y perdonar, pero nunca olvidar.

Los Más Altos y el imperio Irken demostraron estar algo apenados por la forma en como trataron a Zim. Incluso son más pacientes ahora que son conscientes de su condición física y psicológica.

Nunca es tarde para corregir el camino.

Pero en ese instante Zim aun sentía ese rencor revoloteando en su interior. Gritándole, pidiéndole, implorándole que se vengue. Que les hiciera ver el odio que alguien puede guardar por las acciones o palabras incorrectas.

_No, Zim._

Duele. Sí. Deja cicatrices y heridas abiertas que ni ese Dios del que tanto hablan los terrícolas podría sanar. Sin embargo, hay que ser conscientes de que si ambos lados, ambas caras de la moneda, se proponen conseguir el cambio, el reconcilio y el perdón mediante las acciones equilibradas y el diálogo tolerante, debe cumplirse. Porque eso es lo que cualquier ser pensante y sano haría. Ya que la oportunidad de que eso pase –que dos lados completamente opuestos lo acepten y busquen el cambio para un bien común– es una de un billón. Y eso era lo que Zim, Dib, Gaz, Tak y todo el imperio Irken trataba de hacer.

Zim los hizo sufrir, pero ellos lo hicieron con él…

No.

No…

No. Por favor.

_Pop._

Sus oídos tronaron. Como si kilos de presión hubiesen sido liberados de su cabeza.

—_¡Zim, relájate! ¡Tus signos vitales están- _—esta vez era Tak gritándole por el comunicador.

Zim bramó como un animal salvaje, creando otra onda de sonido que hizo retumbar el lugar.

Se percató de que el enemigo comenzaba a huir por la misma puerta donde sus aliados habían evacuado.

Nop.

¿A dónde creen que van?

Zim no ha terminado.

Mostrando los dientes, se puso de pie y empuñó nuevamente la espada.

En el pasillo, los soldados corrían despavoridos en busca de una salida. Empujándose entre sí e iluminando torpemente el camino con sus linternas.

—Mierda, mierda, joder, mierda… —el ahora soldado a cargo (azul con grandes picos en los hombros y sin el dedo pulgar derecho –cortesía de Zim–) trataba desesperadamente de encontrar por donde escapar, analizando los ductos de ventilación.

—¡Señor! —un soldado de raza Irken encapuchado (desertor; su parche en su pecho con la insignia Irken tachada lo decía) llamó.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Creo que están… estamos fritos, señor. Como papas fritas. Ese Irken es lo que estamos buscando; es _el arma_ que estamos buscando.

—¡¿Y cómo carajos lo es?! ¡No es una herramienta… literalmente!

—En la academia nunca se nos enseñó que el arma tuviese una forma definida, de hecho, nunca especificaron como era, pero lo que si dijeron, y lo tengo bien grabado, es que esta puede ser autónoma del poseedor, pero servirá a este, cosa que hizo este Irken cuando ese cabezón gritó.

—¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡Y, ¿qué más?! ¡Dime, con un carajo! —el alíen azul disparó al techo, pero nada paso.

—Y una vez activada el arma, no hay vuelta atrás. Destruirá todo a su paso y luego-

Varios gritos en la parte de atrás costaron sus palabras.

—¡Está aquí!

—¡Quítate!

—¡Hijo de pu- —la educada oración de otro Irken desertor de ojos verdes se vio intervenida por gorgoteos sangrientos, cuando la filosa espada de Zim atravesó su cuello.

Sí. Ahora es _su _espada.

Zim, aun con el alíen encajado, se giró y apuñaló en el estómago al ser más cercano.

Dos soldados intentaron atacarle por la espalda en vano, pues Zim uso como soporte la espada clavada en ambos cuerpos, sujetándose de ella para alzar los pies y darles una patada que derribó al par. Cuando el primero cayó al suelo, Zim soltó la espada un momento para dirigirse hacia el alíen y darle una mirada exaltada, antes de comenzar a reír y pisarle la cabeza como si fuera una vil cucaracha.

Lo pisó, rompiendo su cráneo, haciéndole mierda el cerebro, los nervios, su rostro.

Lo hizo de forma automática.

Una y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra vez, hasta el punto en que la carne, los huesos y los sesos y los ojos no eran más que papilla alienígena.

_Cuchillo desenvainándose. A la derecha._

Zim dio casi un giro de bailarina hacia su izquierda para evitar ser apuñalado. De reojo notó varios cables colgando del techo, así que puso manos a la obra; bien, a sus 6 hay al menos ocho soldados, mientras que a sus 9 solo dos –un Irken desertor y otro alíen muy feo color azul–.

10 soldados Vs. 1 Zim.

Perfecto.

En el ínterin en que intentaron atacarlo, Zim se subió con un brinco ágil a los hombros de un soldado para impulsarse y alcanzar los cables del techo; sosteniéndose de un de los cables –pareciendo el maldito Hombre Araña–, Zim se quedó adherido a la parte de arriba, jalando los cables lo suficiente para que aun quedaran enganchados en una tubería.

Los soldados cargaron sus armas. Ahora podían disparar sin problema. Zim estaba a la vista y sin escudo.

Entonces era ahora o nunca.

Zim se tomó de uno de los cables y se dejó llevar por la inercia de la gravedad, balanceándose como Tarzan.

—¡Fuego! —ordenó el alíen ahora al mando.

Y, pues, dispararon.

Zim ignoró la bala que rozó su muslo derecho, la adrenalina cegaba su dolor.

Casi arribando con los soldados, Zim acomodó el cable en sus manos, poniendo una por arriba de su cabeza y otra por debajo de su cadera, y ancló su mirada en el soldado más alto.

Más alto como sus Más Altos.

Zim vio entonces a Rojo y después a Púrpura. O sí. Los iba a matar por haberle intentado matar.

Zim enredó el cable en el cuello del Más Alto Rojo… no Púrpura. Que carajos, ¡no! Zim enredó el cable en el cuello del soldado y lo arrastró consigo.

Una vez hecho un nudo, horrible, pero resistente, en un santiamén, Zim escaló por el cable hasta llegar a la parte de arriba, saco el resto del cable, verificando velozmente que estuviera bien atorado en la tubería y se dejó caer sujetándose del cable.

El cuerpo del soldado se elevó por los aires, luchando por liberar su cuello del apretado agarre.

Usando todo a su favor, Zim usó el cable para comenzar a balancearse por todo el pasillo, pudiendo así patear algunas armas de las manos de los soldados. Parecía un niño feliz en el juego mecánico de las sillas voladoras.

El Irken desertor sobrante y el soldado a cargo apuntaron sus pistolas a Zim y comenzaron una ráfaga de fuego.

Una bala atravesó el hombro de Zim, no obstante, no había dolor.

El cuerpo colgante dejó caer las manos.

Zim repitió acciones: puso una por arriba de su cabeza y otra por debajo de su cadera, y ancló su mirada en el soldado dirigente del pelotón.

El cuerpo colgante dejó de contrajo de dolor.

Zim enredó el cable en el cuello del soldado a cargo y lo arrastró consigo. Hizo otro nudo horriblemente resistente y alzo al alíen por los aires.

El primer cuerpo colgado dejó de moverse. El segundo cuerpo colgante empezó a patalear y lugar por liberar su cuello del apretado agarre.

3/10, faltan 7.

—¡Sigan disparando! —ordenó el Irken desertor, desenfundado de su cinturón una pistola láser.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Malditos lunáticos! ¡¿No que su estúpida organización no usa pistolas láseres porque no da el mismo placer que da una bala?!

—¡Aunque me mates, estas también condenado a en arder en el infierno junto conmigo, cabrón! —el Irken dijo con un nivel irracional de furia, disparándole a Zim, quien se escabulló entre los soldados que aún le disparaban para volver a usar un escudo humano; encajándole las uñas a uno en los omóplatos—. ¡Una vez activado, morirás y eso me deja un gran sabor de boca!

Un escudo humano es igual a 4/10. Faltan 6.

Los soldados dejaron de disparar por la cercanía, por lo que se fueron a los golpes y a la pelea de armas blancas.

Zim se agachó evitando un puñetazo y en cuanto estuvo a la altura de la cintura del soldado que intentó agredirlo, le golpeó las bolas y le quitó el cuchillo de su bota. Los otros cuatro soldados –ya que el quinto era el Irken desertor que apuntaba desesperadamente su láser hacia Zim– no se dieron cuenta de ello, por lo que procedieron a atacar al mismo tiempo.

Estúpidos.

Levantándose casi con un brinco, Zim atravesó la cabeza del soldado sofocado desde abajo; apuñalando el área de la quijada. La punta del cuchillo saliendo por la coronilla.

5/10.

Zim sacó el cuchillo de la cabeza, lo acomodó en una posición como para picar hielo y apuñaló en la rodilla a uno de los soldados que se acercó por su espalda.

El alíen gritó en su oído.

Volvió a acomodar el cuchillo, esta vez como si fuese a cortar un pastel, y, sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás, clavó el cuchillo en el ojo del soldado.

Era placentero oír la esclerótica romperse. Era grotesco escuchar el cuerpo ajeno romperse en pedazos. Eran sonidos como carne siendo molida en una máquina.

Era música para sus oídos.

6/10.

Un dolor explotó en el interior de su pecho, y luego un choque eléctrico enviado desde su PAK desequilibró su ser y su siguiente golpe.

Sorpresivamente, un soldado de piel babosa aprisionó al desquiciado Zim, enganchando los brazos por debajo de las axilas de este.

Zim gritó, furioso. Un torrente de lágrimas filtrándose por sus ojos.

—¡No lo suelte! —el Irken desertor ordenó—. ¡No si quieren vivir!

Otro se unió a la detención, agarrando las piernas de Zim.

Un tercero se acercó y fríamente apuñaló a Zim en el abdomen.

_Uh-oh._

En ese lugar está su squeedily spooch.

Ese golpe si dolió y Zim lo sintió esta vez.

Lo hizo ser más consciente de que era lo que estaba pasando.

Lo despertó un poco de su frenesí asesino.

Eso lo hizo emperrarse más de lo que ya estaba.

Pero también asustarse por el simple hecho de que su órgano más importante había sido alcanzado.

Y ver que los soldados se reían de él lo hizo soltar una oleada de carcajadas rasposas, porque, no la hagan, ¿así de fácil creen que van a derrotar a Zim?

—¡Cierra el hocico! —el Irken desertor introdujo su pistola láser en la boca de Zim.

Zim no paró de reír, a pesar de estar atragantándose con su sangre y la pistola raspándole los dientes.

—Calla, _arma _—las palabras salieron tan venenosas que un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Zim.

Su mente paró un segundo y entró en un extraño tipo de trance, percatándose del hermoso azul de los ojos del Irken. Eran tan parecidos a los de…

_No._

_No puede ser._

—Ahora entiendo porque decían que el arma podía usarse solo una vez —el Irken función el ceño—. Pero hay algo que no entiendo —chasqueó la lengua, haciendo una pequeña pausa dramática y burlona—: ¿qué es lo que te detiene? No estás usando todo tu… _poder_ —comentó curioso, poniendo el dedo en el gatillo del arma.

Esa era la señal para Zim.

Sin problema alguno, Zim liberó sus piernas dando un jalón a ella, y después las envolvió en el cuello del soldado que las había estado sosteniendo y luego hizo la cosa que más amaba hacer en ese estado –lo había descubierto ese día, mejor dicho–: romper el cuello.

7/10. Romper cuellos es divertido.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo nuevamente, pudo empujarse para atrás y caer con el soldado que lo aprisionaba, sentados, arrastrando al Irken desertor, aunque este no cayó, pero si tropezó un poco. Seguido de ello, echó la cabeza para atrás golpeando la nariz de su aprehensor –que instintivamente lo soltó para sobarse la nariz– y liberó su boca de la pistola en el acto.

(Esto nadie lo no más que el subconsciente reojo de Zim mientras los chingadazos sucedían: el que había apuñalado a Zim huyó cobardemente, perdiéndose entre las sombras del largo y destruido pasillo.

Lo iba a encontrar, claro, y lo haría pagar por lo que hizo… pero al rato.

Así que… ¿8/10?)

Zim barrió las piernas del Irken. Antes de que estuviera a punto de caer sobre él, Zim le dio un codazo en la cara y lo envió a los doloridos brazos de Morfeo.

Necesitaba vivo a ese bastardo.

Si es él quien cree que es.

Si es lo que su subconsciente le gritaba.

—Uh… yo… —el alíen baboso de nariz sangrante comenzó a retroceder con lentitud como un cangrejo—. Yo… ¿me rindo?

Zim tomó la pistola láser del Irken inconsciente y le disparó en la cabeza al ser baboso, sin siquiera voltearlo a ver.

½ 9/10, porque al otro lo dejó inconsciente.

De repente se sofocó. El oxígeno le hizo falta cuando un dolor agudo comenzó a crecer en su pecho.

Todo su cuerpo se convulsionó ante otro choque eléctrico de su PAK quedando su mente en blanco y sus oídos en un zumbido molesto.

Y posteriormente analizó su vida en ese tiempo de shock.

Zim estaba enterado de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero a la vez no. Su cabeza era una perra mezcla de personalidad ahora mismo; una era un Irken defectuoso con trastornos mentales, otra un Irken desquiciado tratando de cumplir su propósito como arma, y una tercera que no sabía que existía y que era la responsable de mantener equilibrado su desequilibrada mente enferma.

Teorizando, quizá ser un defecto lo llevó a cargar con tres personalidades al mismo tiempo. Y, viéndolo ya, estas se hacen más fuertes en situaciones estresantes, como lo es actualmente, buscando desesperadamente su liberación y gobierno sobre la otra, y de alguna manera, la protección de Zim y sus allegados. Zim teorizó eso, puesto que anteriormente se percató de ellas, pero simplemente decidió ignorar el hecho, porque, en aquellos días, estaba ocupado peleando con Dib.

Tres personalidades. Diferentes puntos de vista con diferentes propósitos en la vida.

Eso puede porque sus planes siempre salían mal.

Fue entrenado para conquistar siendo la personalidad dominante –el Zim trastornado–, pero su personalidad oprimida que luchaba por salir –el Zim desquiciado– para destruir, o bien, defender en el nombre del Imperio Irken lo impulsaba a actuar sin pensar, desequilibrando sus ideas y sus objetivos… ahora entiende porque atacó a su propio planeta.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de la personalidad trastornada de Zim, la oprimida nunca salió a la luz, hasta hoy. Daba señales de vida y hacia que Zim tropezara en su camino como conquistador cuando intentaba salir. Podía hacer eso porque existían huecos mentales en la mente de Zim por ser un Irken defectuoso. Probablemente hubiera tomado el control total si la personalidad dominante no estuviese igual de dañada. Una personalidad demente que sufre de paranoica y manía, y que además es un ególatra de mierda, es muy difícil de bajar del trono.

Zim siempre se oprimió sin percatarse de ello, puesto que su ego era tan grande que la existencia de sí mismo era invisible para, bueno, si mismo.

Otro motivo por el cual la segunda personalidad nunca tuvo el poder suficiente para salir, fue porque Zim no había tenido un dueño. Principalmente porque nadie estaba enterado de ello. Incluso Zim.

De no ser por Dib y su cabezota.

¡Oh! Si te preguntas cual es el rol de la tercera personalidad, pues esta que lees. La analítica que pone en mesa de debate las acciones y habilidades de las otras personalidades. Entra cuando la mente de Zim llegaba a punto de quiebre, donde ninguna de las otras dos personalidades puede hacer más; cuando Zim queda en blanco para hacer un siguiente movimiento. Analiza la situación y el porqué del apagón mental. Es quien, sin que nadie se dé cuenta, permite la entrada y salida después del shock. Por ejemplo: si los sentidos de Zim detectan peligro en este momento, ella permite que la personalidad oprimida haga de la suyas y se presente para una mejor defensa. De no detectar, deja que el Zim de siempre continúe con su vida. Pero como se dijo anteriormente, solo entra cuando ninguna de las personalidades saben qué hacer y bloquean totalmente la mente de Zim. Es, entonces, la madre que interfiere cuando sus hijos se lastiman seriamente.

Zim acaba de enterarse que esa personalidad existía.

Y también de que todo lo que acaba de hacer fue obra de la unión de sus tres personalidades luchando por obtener el control; el Zim dominante no permitió salir al Zim oprimido por completo porque era el él que mandaba y solo él. Permaneció ahí, durante toda la batalla, manteniendo un poco de cordura como ser libre de tomar sus propias decisiones. Era quien reía y lloraba; el que sentía el placer y la excitación y revivía recuerdos ante dichos sentimientos y emociones. Mientras que la ira y el odio pertenecían al otro Zim; quien solo quería poder, venganza y matar a _todos_ por igual. Por otra parte, la tercera personalidad, la madre, trataba de detenerlos para evitar un quiebre completo que llevara a Zim a su perdición. Era la que despertaba los nervios y el miedo en momentos clave de la pelea, haciéndolo huir o detenerse, además de ser quien traía a Zim de vuelta al presente en el momento en que los delirios tomaban el control.

El cuerpo de Zim comenzó a estremecerse; reaccionar.

Significaba que era el momento de regresar.

—_Ahora entiendo porque decían que el arma podía usarse solo una vez._

Al parecer Madre había decidido quién debería salir.

—_Pero hay algo que no entiendo…_

Zim volvió a la realidad, tragando una gigantesca bocanada de aire. Era el, el Zim trastornado y ególatra de siempre. El Zim de ojos rubís.

—_¿Qué es lo que te detiene? No estás usando todo tu… _poder_._

Estaba muy confundido.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si el Zim oprimido, el Zim _arma_, se hubiese liberado realmente?

—_¡Una vez activado, morirás y eso me deja un gran sabor de boca!_

¿Sera?

Tosió. Zim no se había dado cuenta que dejó de respirar, otra vez.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer hacia atrás, sabiendo que el cuerpo baboso del soldado estaba ahí.

Una almohada improvisada.

Inhaló por 4 segundos, contuvo la respiración 7, y exhaló en 8.

Necesitaba regular la respiración o se desmayaría.

Volvió a repetir el proceso.

Relajándose.

Tomándose su tiempo.

Inhaló, sostuvo y exhaló.

Hasta que un poco de tranquilidad en su interior le permitió abrir los ojos.

Silencio.

Todo había quedado quieto a su alrededor, haciendo ruido blanco.

No era bonito.

Para nada bonito.

En la lejanía, agudizando sus sentidos, podía escuchar el sonido de las armas rugir y las explosiones detonar, gritos sofocantes y palabras altisonantes.

—_¿Zim? _—Dib llamó por el comunicador—. _¿Zim, me escuchas? ¿Estás bien?_

Zim tosió sangre.

Cierto. Su squeedily spooch.

Y probablemente por haber sido activado fallidamente.

—_¡No me digas que moriste, Zim! ¡Aún tengo muchas cosas que reclamarte! _—el más alto Púrpura entró en línea.

—_Vamos para allá, solo espera un poco, tonto, estamos algo rodeados _—Tak informó.

Tembloroso, Zim se puso de pie, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas. Se tambaleó un poco al ver puntos negros nublándole la vista.

—_¡Señor, no se muera, por favor, aún no se ha terminado sus waffles! _—la tierna y pequeña vocecita de GIR lo hizo estremecerse, mareándolo—._Tienen hormigas, pero aun sirven._

Zim no entendía porque no podía parar de llorar.

Y eso lo enojaba.

Zim rió ante la desgracia.

Maldito Irken bipolar.

Pero, meh, él tenía sus motivos para serlo. Él no era él, sino era _ellos_.

Poco a poco, Zim acomodó sus ideas y luego las llevó a cabo.

Primero, aceptó que estaba muriendo, después, fue por su espada y la envainó como pudo en su cinturón, y en seguida se dirigió a cargar al Irken inconsciente sobre su hombro como si fuese un costal de papas, sin mucho esfuerzo_***(2)**__._

La pérdida de sangre lo estaba debilitando, y, sin embargo, eso no lograba hacer que la adrenalina del Zim verdaderamente desquiciado se desvaneciera.

Aun quería destruir todo a su paso, aun siendo el Zim de siempre.

La situación lo ponía muy ansioso.

Y eso lo asustaba mucho.

Zim, con los nervios a flor de piel, comenzó su camino en busca de una salida, trayecto en el cual se dio cuenta de que no podía hablar.

Eso no era bueno.

_Clic._

¿Es en serio?

—Quieto —ordenó una voz grave a sus espadas.

Zim se detuvo.

_Muchos clics._

—Si haces otro movimiento, disparamos —avisó.

Lentamente, Zim levantó las manos en señal de rendición, poniendo en alerta al puñado de soldados enemigos de quien sabe dónde habían salido.

Significaba que habían llegado refuerzos enemigos.

Vale madres.

—No hagas algo estúpido, Irken. Estas rodeado.

La confianza en la voz del alíen lo hizo dar a entender a Zim que este ser –y probablemente los otros ahí presentes– le confirmaba que eran refuerzos y que por ello no había estado en el lugar de los hechos.

Creían que era un Irken cualquiera.

Pobres tontos.

Sonrió por sus bajos. Un plan de Madre moldeándose en su mente.

—Voltéate y baja a ese soldado —pidió con recelo el alíen a sus espaldas.

Zim se giró despacio sobre su propio eje para encarar al enemigo y demostrar una falsa cara de miedo y desesperación; con el plus de su estatura, sus lágrimas y la sangre salpicada en todo su cuerpo lo hacía ver verdaderamente herido y daban unas tremendas ganas de tener compasión por él.

—Ahora baja al soldado.

Zim no hizo movimiento alguno. Solo se quedó ahí, apunto de llorar.

—Bájalo, _ahora _—la ira en sus palabras era notoria.

Las lágrimas cayeron como cascadas por sus mejillas.

Y entonces Zim se rió.

Madre estaba viendo a quien darle permiso para salir a jugar.

—¡Bájalo-

Zim inesperadamente dejó caer al alíen de su hombro sin mucho cuidado. Era obvio que lo había hecho adrede.

—¡De rodillas, ahora!

No le iban a decir que hacer.

Zim tronó su cuello esbozando una horrible sonrisa. Sus dientes manchados de su propia sangre.

_Hazlo._

En un parpadeo, Zim desenvainó su espada y la lanzó contra la lámpara que iluminaba esa parte del pasillo, cegando a todos por sorpresa.

_Zim oprimido, puedes salir un ratito a jugar._

Ojos rubí oscuro, de nuevo.

Los gritos, maldiciones y disparos se hicieron presentes. Los sonidos de carne siendo cortada y huesos rompiéndose hicieron melodía en esa profunda oscuridad.

Zim se echó a reír.

Va a ser un día muy largo.

_**¿Continuará?**_

* * *

_***(1)**__ ¿Recuerdan el capítulo donde Zim maldice al Perro Guano después de ganarse una lata de atún y crea una onda expansiva con si grito, provocando que sus compañeros de clase cayeran de sus sillas? Pues este poder de Zim es canon, por lo visto._

_-Capítulo: 01x11 / Parte 1: "De puerta en puerta"._

_***(2)**__ Zim también es muy fuerte. Es capaz de cargar a Tak como si nada; bajándola de una pequeña barda, y también puede hacer llaves de lucha a humanos gordos por arriba de su cabeza. No cualquiera hace eso._

_-Capítulo: 01x20 / "Tak, la horrible niña nueva".  
-Capítulo: 01x05 / Parte 1: "El ataque de los enajenados"._

_**Dato curioso que a nadie le importa: **__la raza Irken tuvo que cambiar de camino por supervivencia más que por placer. No obstante, la reflexión se hizo presente y las consecuencias de sus errores ayudaron a ello. Quizá algún día lo explique._

_Quizá._

_**Otro dato curioso que a nadie le importa: **__la altura de los personajes en esta historia (__no canónica)__ es más anatómica a la real humana:_

_Dib – 1,75 cm.  
Gaz – 1,67 cm.  
Profesor Membrana – 1,80 cm._

_En el caso de los Irkens la cosa está igual, pero hay clara superioridad en esta raza…_

_Zim – 1,53 cm.  
Tak – 1,70 cm.  
Skoodge – 1,58 cm.  
Tenn – 1,65 cm.  
Los Más Altos – 2,20 cm._

_Zim dijo que los humanos en la tierra son igual de altos, pero tontos, que Los Más Altos, y, pues sí, hay personajes muy altos en Invasor Zim que fácil rebasan los dos metros y son tontos si uno se pone a sobre analizar las cosas, así que sí. Así queda esta cosa. Equis de._

_Otros aliens: a su imaginación. Pero más altos que Zim._

_Pobre Zim._

…

**Nota de autora:**

La verdad, esto fue lo que se me vino a la mente una noche que termine de ver Love, Death & Robots. Quería escribir algo relacionado con la violencia, las relaciones, la comedia y todo en general, pero me puse muy nostálgica al volver a ver una buena serie animada que me agüite. Entonces decidí revivir viejos recuerdos y empecé a mirar un montón de caricaturas de cuando era escuincla, y, Dios, Invasor Zim es una de las mejores series que han existido, ¡alv! Hoy en día muy pocas caricaturas –películas, y el medio del entretenimiento en general– se salvan.

Estaría genial que Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon y Disney volviera a poner las caricaturas de antes en un horario especial, y que Netflix o Adult Swim revivan series muy buenas que fueron canceladas, como en el caso de Samurai Jack. ¿Qué piensan de ello? ¿Creen que si se abre una colecta de firmas en lograremos recaudar las suficientes para que Invasor Zim reviva? xD

¡Hehehe~! Que cosas.

En fin. Quizá haga una novela completa de esto. Aun no estoy muy segura. Primero quiero terminar mis FanFics pendientes. De lo contrario me pondría muy ansiosa y me daría un bloqueo mental. ¿Ustedes que dicen? ¿Quieren una novela completa de esto o nel pastel? ¿Serian lo suficientemente pacientes? ¿O me secuestrarían y me obligarían a escribir para ustedes después de romperme las piernas?

Espero que les haya gustado. Las críticas constructivas y destructivas –se puede mejorar con ellas, dolorosamente, pero se puede– son bienvenidas. ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Y de antemano, les agradezco sus favoritos y follows. Son oro para mí.

Con todo el amor del mundo, su servilleta…

–**Valkyriene, aka, BonfireHeart (en: Ao3), fuera.**

* * *

**(¡▲!)** Este FanFic es independiente, o bien, no tiene nada que ver con la trama original de la serie.  
Por eso se le pide al lector/a que no tome nada en cuenta las acciones y diálogos dados a los personajes en esta "historia". Todo lo oficial es dictado por Jhonen Vasquez.  
El material fue creado única y exclusivamente con fines de entretenimiento al espectador.

* * *

**Invader Zim** © _Jhonen Vasquez – Nickelodeon._


End file.
